


Aftermath

by JessicaStarscream



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Awkward Kissing, Break Up, But Starscream is power hungry and sad, Crushes, Explanations, I've had this in my head for ages, Knockout just wants everything to be happy, M/M, Sad, Subtext, The reason why Knockout betrayed Starscream in Predacons Rising, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, but artsy, not super abusive but trigger warning anyway, p much my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/JessicaStarscream
Summary: “Fine, I hope Unicron destroys you first.”The words sent a chill down Knockout’s spine.But he didn’t regret what he did.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why Knockout betrays Starscream. 
> 
> An extremely simplified version of my headcanon.
> 
> The part where they get together is a less smutty version of my fic Confession...  
> I guess it takes place in the same timeline/ is another interpretation of that scene??
> 
> Knockout just wishes Starscream would love him.

Walking away from the prison cell, Knockout felt a bitter pang in his spark, but he felt free. 

“Why’d you do it, Knockout?” Arcee said, “Why’d you turn against Starscream?”

___________________________________________________________________________

Right after Knockout’s impulsive little confession running from zombie cons, things got awkward fast. Starscream for one, was in deep trouble with Megatron, and Shockwave had taken over all scientific operations. Both Knockout and Starscream were alone most of the time, but whenever they did pass each other by, Starscream could barely allow himself a glance at the doctor. No, he was too embarrassed, too angry, too unsure. 

It wasn’t until about a week later that the seeker second-in-command made his conniving, high-heeled way over to the medbay. Knockout met him with a warm smile. Starscream’s wings flicked about nervously. 

“Shockwave has been absolutely insufferable,” Starscream spat, “I cannot put up with it any longer.” Though he was genuinely upset, there was something else- an uncertainty that shone through the seeker’s defensive mask of a rant. He was hiding something.  
“Well,” Knockout said, “Whose fault is that?”  
Starscream groaned.  
“Yours, if I recall? You were the one who brought that scrap-eating glitch here!”  
Knockout sighed. He could have easily brought up the Starscream-leaving-Shockwave-for-dead thing, but he knew it would only start more of an argument. It was no use.  
“What’s the matter, Starscream? No longer Megatron’s favorite? Came here to what, rant? I’m a doctor, but I’m not your therapist.”  
Starscream was put a bit off guard by that one. Knockout had never said anything that cutting.  
“W-what?!?- No, I just came here to-”  
“Forget it.”  
In truth, Knockout feared the inevitable wave of hatred he was sure to receive due to his big mouth and that little confession. He had braced himself for the worst, but hadn’t quite seemed to get it. The medbay was silent.  
“Knockout,” Starscream started, “I came here to ask you a question.”  
The medic sighed.  
“And what would that be?”  
Starscream cleared his throat.  
“Ahem… well you see...?”  
“Yes?”  
“I was wondering if you meant what you said.”  
Whoa.  
“You what?!?”  
“That you’d always admired my… Oh forget it.”  
Knockout grimaced.  
“Well, Starscream. I must admit that every word I said was true. You’re gorgeous. But don’t mind me. I’ll be here, in the med bay buffing my-”  
Unexpectedly, Starscream grasped Knockout’s face awkwardly upward and planted a sloppy but firm kiss on his lip plates. The medic’s eyes widened.  
“Starscream I thought you…”  
But there was no time for words. Knockout slowly and sensually embraced the flustered seeker, and they kissed experimentally yet passionately. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Around two more weeks passed. Knockout hadn’t seen the decepticon second-in-command very often, as he was dragged away to work on Predaking’s training. He couldn’t help but feel bad about it, but it was not his place to say. Knockout had to do everything in his power to help with the progress of the Omega Lock. As the days wore by, he found himself missing Starscream more and more. Imagining what life would be like together after the war… It hadn’t occurred to him at the time that the plan involved Cyber Forming Earth. To him it was just more menial labor, and in Knockout’s mind, he and Starscream would have endless adventures together on both Earth and Cybertron. Perhaps human culture wouldn’t be so foreign to the silver seeker in the end… If the seeker could kiss him the way he had, Knockout was certain there was a softer side to him. Perhaps everything would be just fine. 

But little did he know, Starscream was getting kicked harder everyday, and eventually, a kicked animal is sure to retaliate. Predaking was a vicious creature that deserved everything he got, and maybe Starscream was too. That was the cycle the began as Megatron’s wrath drew nearer, and though the seeker relished the thought of lying in Knockout’s arms, the premise of power and control served him more. There was something awful grating on Starscream’s soul, and soon Knockout would know it. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Knockout woke up with Starscream fast asleep in his berth on the day that would go down in the historical records as Deadlock. The seeker was so pretty while he slept, and Knockout wished they could stay that way forever.  
But they could not.  
They were soon interrupted by Megatron’s harsh, grating voice over commlink:  
“Starscream, report to the bridge!”  
Starscream was barely awake when he replied,  
“Yes, Master. I shall arrive shortly.”  
“NOW!”  
Knockout felt a tingle of fear shoot up his spine at that, and he knew it was time to go.  
“Come back later for another go, Starscream?” he crooned. But Starscream only scowled.  
“I don’t know, Knockout. Now go to your station.”

____________________________________________________________________________

And then there was everything that happened. Every horrible, dreadful thing that happened. There they all were on Cybertron. And there were all the predacons.  
But Knockout had no grand motive. No grand scheme, or power play. Breakdown had been dead for ages. Starscream was his last hope. 

But it was no use.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Oh, shut up you!”

Those four words shut everything down in one three seconds flat. Knockout realized that Starscream had never loved him, not in the way that he wanted him to. Starscream would never kiss him again, and if he did he wouldn’t mind shoving him in front of a blaster not a moment later to save his own spark. Knockout was nothing to Starscream. 

And so, with all the feelings Knockout had harbored, of love for Starscream, of grief for Breakdown, of disdain for Megatron… 

He hit his best friend-and lover-hard over the head. 

__________________________________________________________________________

“Fine, I hope Unicron destroys you first.”

The words sent a chill down Knockout’s spine. 

But he didn’t regret what he did. 

__________________________________________________________________________

“Why’d you do it, Knockout?” Arcee said, “Why’d you turn against Starscream?”

“He would’ve fired me out of the first airlock,” Knockout spat. “Oh, and he’s rude.”

None of this was untrue. 

But the bright blue Autobot did not know the half of it.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Maybe one day Starscream would understand. But that day was not today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So I'm really not going to be writing a lot of transformers fics anymore. This fandom has been such a big part of my life for so long, and this ship means a lot to me, but I think I have finally grown out of it. 
> 
> I had to write this fic because I'd had the idea for so long, and never got around to it, but even this feels way less inspired than it could have been when I was deep into this fandom. 
> 
> I might still write something occasionally, as I still have a few things in a folder lined up, but they are going to be sort and infrequent and hope you all understand. 
> 
> This fandom has done so much for me, and I just wish everyone still in it the best. <3 Love you lots.


End file.
